everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Breadhouse
|birthday = N/A|side = Rebel|roommate = Melody Piper|bffas = Cerise Hood. We're on the same page—it's no fun when people expect you to be something you're not.|log = }} Ginger Breadhouse is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Hansel and Gretel as the next witch who cooks the children, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, Ginger is on the Rebel side because as much as she does love to cook and bake, Ginger is not fond of others reminding her that her mother's alluring treats nearly got Hansel and Gretel cooked - Ginger is cooking solely because of her love for it and even hosts her own cooking show named Spells Kitchen. Her plans for the future down this road are aiming for Spells Kitchen going national, giving her the opportunity to open several baking shops, selling and making treats for everyone to enjoy. Portrayers In English, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Salli Saffioti, credited as Celeste Henderson. In Latin American Spanish, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa and Mireya Mendoza. Character Personality Ginger is a shy girl who doesn't like her destiny very much and would rather be a pastry chef with her own cooking show as she loves baking and sharing her treats with others, to the point where refusing to try them will hurt her feelings. She is sweet-natured and forgiving, bearing no ill will to those who wrong her. Appearance Ginger has long hot pink hair in two low pigtails, brown skin, and brown eyes. She wears glasses. Ginger's outfits are normally bright in color; typically the colors pink or yellow are included. Ginger likes choosing her outfits that tie in with simple food designs. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ginger's mother is the witch from Hansel and Gretel, on her own known as the Candy Witch. Friends Raven Queen is friendly towards her due to having a similar background (her mother). She also considers Cerise Hood her BFFA as they have known each other since childhood. Faybelle Thorn and Ginger have been close since childhood, but due to the tension between their fairytale parents, they were driven apart because of Faybelle's found overconfidence in herself. Still, Faybelle often talks with Ginger but she leaves a snide impression. She is roommates with Melody Piper, who considers her a best friend and has been known turn to her for advice. Pet Jelly is Ginger's gummy candy fish. She accidentally created him during Science and Sorcery while trying to get extra credit. Romance She has a crush on Hopper Croakington II. Timeline * February 08, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse is introduced in the preview of The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * March 25, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Ginger Breadhouse. * Late November, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her diary debut in Holly O'Hair's Spring Unsprung diary. * January 06, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse makes her cartoon debut in "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE". * January 13, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery Profile art - BP Ginger.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger II.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels